Small Town USA
by TeamEmmett001
Summary: Follow the lives of Jasper and Alice as they struggle to grow up and stay together through it all in the small southern town they live in. Rated M just in case. VERY OOC. JxA. All human. I own nothing of Stephanie Meyers. R&R!
1. Country Life

**I decided to start a new story, just because I was bored and have had this idea in my head for a while now. **

**If you aren't into country, you might not like this, or understand it even. But I am from that southern country living, and it's how I was raised so I thought I would give you all a little taste of the real me. **

**The story is set in the end of the summer of '09 in a little southern town. You know, one of those ones where everybody knows everybody and stuff like that. **

**Here's a couple of things you need to know about the characters - **

**Jasper: Is essentially the "main character" and is the POV I will probably write the most. He is almost 17 and will be a junior in high school when school actually does start(Which will be later on in the story)**

**Alice: 16, almost 17 and will also be a junior when school starts. **

**Emmett: Jasper's little brother. 14 years old. Is always looking up to his brother and trying to be like him. **

**Mason(aka Edward) - I couldn't used Edwards name, because I just didn't like the way it fit into the story, so I used the name Mason(from Edward Anthony Mason) He is only about a year old, and isn't really a big part in this story. **

**Esme(the mom of the three boys) - Her actually name will rarely ever be mentioned, most of the time being referred to as "Mama" by the boys. She is only in her mid thirties because she had Jasper when she was so young. She has that mothering nature that S.M. talks about in her books all the time and will do almost anything for anyone. **

**Carlisle(the dad of the three boys) - Works most of the time so you won't really here a lot about him. **

**And thats about it. I hope you enjoy the story... Please review at the end and tell me what you think about it?**

* * *

**JPOV**

Glennville, Georgia. Population 3,781.

"Sign never gets old." I sighed gesturing to the old sign that had been the key to my happiness for as long as I can remember.

"I think it does." Said my 14 year old brother, Emmett. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes while I tried not to laugh at the sight of him. He was trying his best to keep our newest addition to the Whitlock family, Mason; who had just turn a year old, calm while we rode home from the store. He was failing, badly.

"Your just mad 'cuz mom made you bring the baby along." I told him. "He's not that bad you know, once you get used to the drool and the way he smells sometimes." I chuckled as I let Mason grasp his little hand around one of my fingers.

"You talking about the baby, or the new dog you just brought home that you still hadn't told mom about?" Emmett laughed at me. I shoved him playfully as I turned down the long dirt road that led to our house.

"You better not tell her about that, you got me?" I said with authority as I hopped out of the old pick up that I inherited almost a year ago on my 16th birthday.

"What, you plan on keeping the dog locked up in the horse fences forever?" Emmett kidding. He walked over and passed Mason off to me.

"No, I just know what dad's gonna say and I wanna get them both at the right moment. We already got two dogs around here that we cant barely keep fed. We don't need another." I said.

"Well then what in the hell did you pick the dog up off the highway for anyhow?!" Emmett argued as he got the bags full of food out of the truck.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes at me and started walking towards the house.

"I learned it from you." He said, like it would make a difference.

"Just cuz I got a bad vocabulary don't me you need to go aquiring one." I told him.

"Well where'd you get yours anyways? You didn't have a big brother to learn all this shi… I meant _stuff _from." he just kept arguing.

"I'm just that cool." I said sarcastically as we walked in the house. "Now go get washed up for dinner." I told him. He ran off into the bathroom and I laughed a little to myself.

"Mama?!" I called loudly walked around the house looking for her.

"I'm in here baby. Did you get everything?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Yup." I said happily with a 'pop' at the end. I set Mason down in his high chair and went back to get the bags Emmett had ever so kindly dropped by the door when we had walked in.

I carried them both back into the kitchen and set them down on the counter.

"Thank you." Mama said as she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and went to go sit down at the table for a rest.

I watched the woman move around the room quickly as she prepared dinner for us boys. She was one of the prettiest ladies in town and I was proud to call her my mom. She was one of the sweetest woman in the world, but we_ all_ feared her when someone made her angry.

"Don't you think you should go help your dad do the last few things out in the barn before supper?" Mama suggested. I nodded and stood up to walk out the door.

I was walking down the porch steps when I saw that oh so familiar old beat up ford mustang pull in the drive.

I watched as she got out and checked her hair in the mirror one last time before looking up.

"Well hello there darlin, you lost or something?" I asked jokingly as I made my way down to her.

"No, actually your just the boy I was looking for." She smiled brightly as she ran and jumped into my arms.

"Well then…" I said with the biggest shit-eating grin on my face. I leaned in to kiss her as I twirled her around in my arms a few times. She started laughing, and so did I.

"Hi Jasper." She whispered as our kiss broke.

"Hi Alice." I smiled as I sighed happily.

She giggled into my chest shyly and I looked her up and down while she was still bridal style in my arms.

"Damn baby, your looking good." I complimented. She had on a old white sun dress with a pair of brown cowboy boots. It was almost to much for that teenage boy inside me to handle.

She interrupted my thoughts by grabbing my rugged cowboy hat off my head and putting it on her own.

"Why thank you Mr. Whitlock. I do try." She said as she posed with the hat on for me.

"And you succeed." I whispered as I put her down. She looked at me and shoved me lightly before grabbing my hand and intertwining it with hers.

She led me through the small field that we cut through most of the time to get to the barn that had been in my family for generations.

"Hey Mr. Whitlock." Alice yelled cheerfully.

"Hey Alice. Son." Dad, also known as Carlisle, said briefly and then went back to work.

"You need help with something?" I offered.

"Ahhh, I think I got it. About to wrap it up actually." He sighed and took off his dirty work gloves. "Whats your mama making for dinner?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I didn't ask." I said honestly. We both stood there waiting for him to say something else.

"Well… Go on now. Go get into trouble or something, I don't care. Just not two much alright?" He said after a couple of minutes, which was our cue that we could go. "You gonna stay for supper Alice?" He shouted out the barn door as we started walking through the field.

"If that's alright with you sir?" She asked.

"Of course it's alright with me hunny. You know we love having you around." He said with a smile and turned back to go into the barn.

Alice laughed as she let go of my hand and twirled happily in in circles through the field.

"You hear that Jazzy? Your family loves having me around. So that means if you ever break up with me, I'll just go to Emmett since they just love me so much. I wouldn't want to put your parents through all that loss of not having me around and stuff." She laughed jokingly and I shook my head at her.

"I don't think that will ever happen." I told her.

"And why not?" She asked hurt that I hand shattered her plan.

"Cuz…" I said as I walked up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to lay in the grass with me. "I could never break up with you in the first place." I said smiling.

"True." She giggled and kissed me lightly. She pulled back and tried to get up but I held onto her.

"I wasn't finished yet." I whined and pulled her back down ontop of me.

I kissed her passionately and she moaned slightly in my mouth. I smiled to myself, proud that I could get a reaction like that out of her this fast.

She rolled us over so I was on top and we continued with our tongue wrestling.

I pulled away a few minutes later so that we both could breath. I lay my forehead against hers and smiled.

"Your gonna be the death of me girl, I swear." I said seriously as I looked into her hazel eyes.

I heard the old four-wheeler approaching and I looked up to see my dad on it. He stopped suddenly where we were laying and kinda chuckled as he looked down at the two of us.

"Just making sure you two were still clothed." He told us before we could ask what he wanted. He laughed out loud as he gave the machine some gas and headed off back to the house.

I shook my head at the man and looked back at Alice who looked almost embarrassed.

"Oh my god." was all she said.

"Hey, it's okay. He's just messing with us." I told her. She stared at me for a minute to make sure I was telling the truth, and when she was confident that I was she gave me a peck on the lips and pushed me off of her.

"Hey, where ya going?" I asked as I watched her walking back to the house.

"To go eat supper silly." she laughed and kept walked.

I laughed a little and got up and ran to catch up with her, finding her hand in mine when I finally did.

* * *

**So what did you think? Cheesy? Did it suck? Was it wonderful? Please tell me? **

**I've been thinking about doing a story like this for a long time now, I just haven't had the guts to put it out there. So just go on, hit that little green button down there in the center of the page and tell me what you thought about it? Good or bad? It would be much appreciated. :)**


	2. Chicken Fried

**Wow! You guys spoil me. I got 7, I repeat 7 reviews! I know I sould really stupid saying that because its not really a lot, but to tell you the truth I didn't think I would get any at all. lol **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who did review? Maybe I can get 10 for this chapter. That would be awesome! **

**JPOV**

Dinner finished as the long summer day came to a stop and the night began.

Emmett had fallen asleep watching a baseball game on the TV out in the living room, so I carried him into the small bedroom that him and I shared.

I looked at Alice who was standing in the doorway watching me. She looked exhausted as she leaned up against the door.

"Come on, let me walk you out." I said as we made our way through the house to the front door.

"Five minutes Jasper, I'm warnin you. This is not the night you want me comin out to pull you away from her." My dad said sternly from where him and my mom, who was asleep in his arms, were sitting in his big reclining chair.

I nodded to him. "Five minutes, got it."

Alice and I walked outside and down to her car in silence.

She leaned up against the car and smiled up at me.

"You gonna be okay getting home?" I asked. She nodded. I glided my fingers against her cheek and she leaned her head into my hand and sighed happily.

"You sure?" I asked as she stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"Yes Jazz. I'm just tired. I'll text you when I get home alright?" She told me. I nodded at her, but she could tell I was still worried about her driving on these dirt roads at night.

"I'll be fine." She promised and she leaned in for a kiss. No tongue, no force was used… just a sweet little innocent kiss. Probably my favorite kind off kiss from her.

Jasper Travis Whitlock! You have 45 seconds to get your ass away from that pretty girl and into this house!" My dad called from the porch. Alice and I both chuckled as I gave her one last squeeze.

I forced myself to let go of her as she opened her car door.

"Love you." I said as I started walked away.

"Love you too." She said with a smiled as she closed her car door and started it.

"Five! Four! Three! Two..!" My dad called. I hauled ass up to the porch and jumped so I landed right in front of him with a big thud.

"One." I smiled.

My dad laughed and pushed me lightly into the house. "Smartass." I heard him huff under his breath as he locked the door up for the night.

"Learned from the best." I said and ran into my bedroom before he could throw a pillow at me or something.

I was still laughing to myself as I pulled my jeans and t-shirt off so that I was left only in my boxers.

I heard my phone vibrate on the one night stand that separated Emmett and mines beds. I jogged over to it and flipped it up.

"_See, told you nothing to worry about. I made it home fine." _

I smiled and responded to Alice's message.

"_Just worry about you baby. Glad you made it home safe. See you tomorrow, I'll stop by and eat breakfast at the store before going to work. Love you Angel. Night."_

I lay down in my bed and was almost asleep when I heard my phone go off again.

"_Kay, mama will love to see you actually paying for your food for once, so just bring a couple of dollars to have on hand. Love you too Bubba. Night." _

Once again I smiled to myself as I read the message one last time. Alice's mom owned a little general store that had a café type thing inside of it. Alice had gotten a job there this summer and ever since I had been there almost every morning for breakfast. I had only paid for the food once, as Alice said I got the "boyfriend" discount.

These were my last thoughts as I dozed off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**V**

"JASPER! Get your ass up. Come on. Move! We're gonna be late! It's 5:30!" I heard Emmett voice faintly as I aroused from my sleep.

"Language." I grumbled as I sat up and looked around dazed. I felt a pillow hit my face, which woke me up a little more.

"You better watch it." I said teasingly to Emmett, who was hurrying around our room putting on his clothes and shoes while trying to brush his teeth at the same time. He laughed and white foam tooth paste came spewing out of his mouth and all over the floor.

"Gross. Way to go fucktard." I laughed. I got up, made my bed, and started getting ready to go to work.

The past three summers I had worked at the small, run down horse equestrian center in town. It was one of main attractions that people liked to visit throughout the year, and I was in charge of keeping it up during break.

This year, Emmett had started coming with me and I would give him half of my pay.

"Shit." I heard my little brother curse again. I turned my head as he was down on the floor trying to get the toothpaste out of the worn carpet.

"Language Emmett!" I yelled. He snorted at me and stood up when he had gotten all of the white mess out of the carpet.

"Whose the best, come on. Go ahead and say it." He said proudly as he flaunted that he was able to clean his own mess up.

"Me." I said with a grin. "Now move your ass. I told Ali I was gonna stop by for breakfast."

"Your always there for breakfast?" He commented.

"Duh stupid. I'm not just gonna break my habit and quit going now. That would be rude." I said truthfully as I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly.

"Lets go." I said a minute later as I spit and rinsed one last time.

We both hurried out the door, only stopping for Emmett to grab his Bulldogs hat and me to grab my cowboy hat.

I jogged to the car and started it up while Emmett was still walking down to it. I honked the horn a couple of times as he picked up the pace.

When he finally got in and he turned on the radio.

"You know I like my chicken fried, cold beeerrr on a Fridayyy nighhttt." He sang the words off key to one of the best songs ever: Chicken Fried by the Zac Brown Band.

"Oh shit. I'm singing at Mickey Roos tomorrow night with the house band. I totally forgot about that." I remembered as I pulled into a parking space of the side of Puckett's, the store where Alice worked.

"Good morning Darlin." I called as Emmett and I walked in.

"Hey babe. Here's breakfast." She said smiling as she slide two plate toward us.

I put a ten dollar bill down on the bar as we climbing into the stools and dug into the biscuits and gravy.

"Well well, looks whose finally paying for his food." Mrs. Brandon called from the little kitchen in the back.

"Yeah, it was Alice's idea so give her the credit." I laughed as I woofed the last of my food down.

Emmett was finished before I and went to go sit in the truck while I said goodbye to Alice.

"You comin for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Naw. Momma's taking me to get some school clothes." She said energetically. Alice was one of those "shopping" girls and loved to be takin into the _real_ downtown to go and get new clothes.

"Okay. Well have fun." I said as I leaned over and kissed her.

"Sleepover tonight?" I whispered huskily in her ear. She smiled brightly at me and nodded, already thinking about me sneaking over to her place and spending the night with her.

"Kay. Love you." I called as I walked out the door.

I climbed in the truck and headed off to work.

The day passed by in a blur and we were done before I knew it.

I sped all the way home.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned.

"Yes, that's why I asked. Duh." He stated. "Your going to spend the night with Alice, aren't you?" he asked.

"Shhh." I warned. "Yes, okay. You got me. Just don't tell mom and dad alright. They'll be so mad if they found out. Can you feed the dog for me?" I asked.

"You still haven't told them about that thing?" Emmett gasped. I shook my head and he laughed at me.

He sighed unhappily. "Fine, but you owe me." He said as he stepped out of the truck and headed into the house.

"I'm going to shower. Then going over to Jake's for the night. He's got the new game he want some of us guys to play." I explained hurriedly to my mom. She nodded, trying to take in everything I was saying all at once.

I then ran and got a quick shower, packed a few things and was out the door in no time, so ready to see Alice.

* * *

**Sorry I ended it kinda cheesy, I just didn't have enough time to write the time at Alice's place so I had to end this chapter somewhere. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want more? :)**


End file.
